kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
KanColle Kai talk:Sortie/@comment-25509860-20160303080448
I've done some translations from a Chinese Page that shows the tips. Some might have error but do let me know in comment section. These were just a suggestion fleet per map, you can still bring others depend on the branching. *Note: CAV with brackets CA(V) means that you can use either CA or CAV. Same apply to CV(L)/(B), BB(V) and CL(T). 1. 镇守府海域 This map should be fine with random ships. 2. 南方泊地海域 i - トラック泊地周辺部 トラック泊地対潜哨戒 (2 CVL, 3 CL, 1 DD) ii - トラック泊地 トラック泊地周辺警備 (2 BB, 1 CA, 1 CV, 1 CL, 1 DD or 1 CL, 1 CAV, 1 CV, 3 DD) iii - トラック泊地沖 (2 BB, 2 CA, 1 CV, 1 CL or 1 CL, 1 CAV, 1 CV, 3 DD) *LOS 220 iv - トラック諸島海域東部 (2 BB, 3 CA, 1 CL) 3. 中部西海域 i - バシー島沖 柳輸送作戦 (4 CA, 2 CL) ii - オリョール海西部 オリョール海進出 (4 CA, 2 CL) iii - オリョール海東部 オリョール海あ号作戦 (2 BB, 4 CA) iv - 沖ノ島海域 沖ノ島沖海戦 (1 CL, 3 CA, 2 DD) 4. 中部海域 i - 中部海域哨戒戦 潜水艦隊哨戒作戦 (2 CL, 2 DD, 2 CVL) *LOS 250 ii - 中部太平洋海域 中部海域水上偵察 (3 CL, 3 DD) iii - 中部太平洋海域深部 航空偵察 K作戦 (3 CA, 3 CL) *LOS 280 iv - 中部太平洋MS諸島沖 MS諸島防衛作戦 (1 BB, 2 CA, 1 CL, 1 DD, 1 CV) 5. 南方連絡海域 i - 南方航路方面警備 南方連絡海域正面 (4 CA, 2 CL) ii - 南方連絡航路対潜哨戒 南方航路 (1 CVL, 1 CV, 2 CL or 1 CVL, 1 CL, 2 DD or 2 DD, 2 CL) *A BBV possible but confirmation needed. iii - 南方通称航路護衛 南方通商航路 (6 CA) *Other ships possible but this is the best way around. iv - 南方連絡線制海権確保 南方航路西部 (3 BB, 3 CA) *Other ships possible but this is the best way around. 6. 南西诸岛海域 i - 南西諸島沖 南西諸島海域進出 (2 BB, 2 CA(V), 2 CV) ii - 南西諸島サメワニ沖 サメワニ沖海戦 (3 CA, 1 CL, 2 CVL) *LOS 245 iii - 南西諸島ズンダ海峡 ズンダ海峡を越えて *3 DD, 1 CL, 1 CA, 1 CV led to ECDFJ *2 DD, 2 CL, 1 CA, 1 CV led to EGFJ *1 CAV, 1 CA, 1 CL, 2 DD, 1 CVB led to BCDFJ iv - ポートワイン沖海域 強襲!ポートワイン破壊作戦 (3 BB, 1 CA, 2 CV or 1 DD, 1 CL 2 CA(V), 2 CV(B)) *LOS 290. Recommended fleet above lv50. 7. 西方海域 i - カレー洋正面海域 カレー洋作戦 (2 BB, 1 CA, 2 CLT, 1 CV) *LOS 240 ii - ベーグル湾沖 ベーグル湾通商破壊戦 (4 CA, 1 CLT, 1 CVL) *LOS 250 iii - カレー洋リランカ島沖 リランカ島強襲作戦 (4 CA, 1 CLT, 1 CVL) *LOS needed but no data has been mined yet. Other fleet is possible but the same fleet as above can easily bring down the boss. iv - ステビア湾アンズ諸島沖 アンズ環礁秘匿泊地攻撃 (4 CA, 1 CLT, 1 CVL) *Other fleet is possible but the same fleet as above can easily bring down the boss. 8. 西南海域 i - 西南海域沿岸部 艦隊、南へ! *Any fleet should be fine. (BB, BBV, CV, CVB unavailable) ii - 西南海域中央 西南海域通商破壊戦 (2 BB, 1 CA, 2 CLT, 1 CVL) *LOS 215 iii - 西南海域要塞沖 要塞攻略戦 (2 BB, 1 CA, 2 CLT, 1 CVL) *Other fleet is possible but the same fleet as above can easily bring down the boss. iv - 西南海域要塞沖 東洋艦隊追撃戦 (2 BB, 1 CA, 2 CLT, 1 CV) *LOS 250~300+ (some reported pass at 250 and some reported can't pass even at 300. Confirmation needed) 9. 北方泊地海域 i - 北方連絡海域 北方連絡線哨戒 *Any fleet should be fine (Prepare equipment for encounter enemy SS) ii - 北方海峡 北方海峡警備 (4 CA, 2 CL) iii - 幌筵泊地正面海域 幌筵泊地警備 (4 CA, 2 CL) iv - 幌筵泊地沖 幌筵沖泊地沖海戦 (2 BB, 4 CA) *Just evade if you encountered enemy SS. 10. 北方海域 i - 北部モーレイ海 北方海域哨戒 (2 BB, 4 CA) ii - 北方キス島沖 キス島撤退作戦 (1 CL, 5 DD or 6 DD) *Recommended at least CL lv35 and the rest DD lv30. iii - 北方キス島後方海域 キス島沖海戦 (3 BB, 1 BBV, 2 CVL or 1 (F)BB, 1 CV(B), 1 CA, 1 CLT, 2 DD) iv - 北方アルフォンシーノ列島沖 北方列島沖艦隊決戦 (4 (F)BB(V), 2CV or 2 CA, 2 BB, 2 CVL) 11. AL海域 i - 北方AL作戦前線部 AL作戦方面進出 (2 CL, 3 DD, 1 CVL) *LOS 275. Recommended fleet with lv70 flagship with the rest lv60 and above. ii - 北方AL列島沖 発動!AL作戦 (2 CA, 2 CL, 1 DD, 1 CVL) *LOS 320 iii - 北方AL海域中心部 AL作戦 (2 CA, 2 CV, 2 XX) *LOS 270 iv - 北方AL海域最深部 強襲!北方港湾を叩け! (3 CA, 1 CV, 2 CVL) *LOS 360 12. MI海域 i - 北太平洋海域 MI作戦前路哨戒 (4 CL, 2 DD) *LOS 260. Recommended fleet with lv70 flagship with the rest lv60 and above. ii - 北太平洋МI諸島沖 МI作戦 (3 CA, 3 CV) *LOS 370~390 iii - МI諸島近海 МI島攻略作戦 (1 BB, 2 CA, 3 CV) *LOS 370 iv - МI諸島東部海域　МI諸島確保作戦 (2 BB, 2 CA, 2 CV or 2 BB, 1 CA, 3CV) *LOS 360 13. 南方海域 i - ショートランド沖 南方海域進出作戦 (4 CA, 1 CLT, 1 CVL) ii - 南方海域珊瑚諸島沖 珊瑚諸島沖海戦 (1 BB, 1 CA, 1 CL, 2CV, 1XX(?) or 2 CV, 1 CVL, 1 CA, 1 CL, 1 DD) XX = Random. Confirmation needed. iii - アイアンボトムサウンド 東京急行 (1 BB, 1 CA, 2 CL, 2 DD) iv - アイアンボトムサウンド深部 突入!鉄底海峡 (2 BB, 1 CA, 1 CL, 1 DD, 1 CVL or 1 DD, 1 FBB, 1 CA, 1 CL, 2 CV) 14. FS海域 i - 南太平洋FS海域前縁部 FS作戦　発動準備 (1 CA, 1 CAV, 1 CL, 3 DD) *LOS 270 ii - 太平洋FS海域 発動! FS作戦 (2 BB, 3 CA, 1 CLT or 2 BB, 2 CA, 2 CVL) *LOS 300 iii - 海域F諸島沖 FS作戦　上陸攻略戦 (1 BB, 1 CA, 2 CL, 1 DD, 1 CV or 2 BB, 2 CA, 1 DD, 1 CVL) iv - 海域S諸島沖　完遂!　FS作戦 (2 BB, 2 CA, 2 CV or 2 BB, 1 CA, 1 CAV, 2 CV) *LOS 370 (I reached the boss at LOS 342. Info from the page was wrong.) 15. 深海後方海域 i - 深海後方海域北部　深海後方海域強行偵察 (1 CA, 2 CL, 1 CLT, 2 DD) *LOS 260 ii - 深海後方海域西海岸沖　深海西海岸沖海戦 (2 BB, 3 CA, 1 CLT) *LOS 300 iii - 深海後方海域西海岸基地　深海西海岸基地攻略 (2 BB, 2 CA, 1 CLT, 1 CV) *LOS 300+ 16. 深海運河海域 i - 深海運河海域前縁部 深海運河方面偵察作戦 (2 CA, 1 CL, 1 CLT, 2 DD) *LOS 270 ii - 深海運河海域哨戒線 深海運河哨戒線を抜けて (2 BB, 2 CA, 1 CLT, 1 CV) *LOS 300 iii - 深海運河沖 深海運河攻撃作戦 (2 BB, 3 CA, 1 CLT) *LOS 300 17. 深海中枢海域 (Final Stage) i - 深海中枢海域前縁部 深海中枢前縁部強行偵察 (2 CA, 2 CL, 2 DD) *LOS 280 ii - 深海中枢泊地沖 深海中枢海域侵攻作戦 (2 BB, 3 CA, 1 CLT) *LOS 300 iii - 深海中枢泊地 深海中枢泊地攻撃 (2 BB, 2 CA, 2 CV) *LOS 370. Important Note: Before you sortie to this map, make sure you lock all the ships you wanted to transfer into New Game +. Transfer is limited to each difficulty. 20 for Tei, 35 for Hei, 50 for Otsu, 65 for Kou, ?? for Historical. Equip all the equipments to your Kanmusus that you wanted to bring over and spend all the remaining resources. Congratulation! You beat the game in xxx difficulty!